dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadly Beauty
Deadly Beauty is the tenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-fifth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Kawaii Kao de Cho Pawa!? Ju-Hachigo ni Shikaku Nashi" (かわいい顔で超パワー!? 18号に死角なし). The episode first aired on April 15, 1992. It's original American air date was September 27, 2000. Summary It starts off with Vegeta boasting about how he is better than all the Androids. He then asks which one wants to battle him. 16 backs out, so Android 18 takes him on. They both let their fists fly for a while then Vegeta tosses her into a wall and slams her in the face. Android 17 then says how much stronger Vegeta is than in their databases. Though even a Super Saiyan , Android 17 still thinks 18 is going to win. Vegeta then boasts again and makes 18 a bit angry. 18 then wants to change his attitude and she flies off and Vegeta follows. Meanwhile Future Trunks, Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo are flying at full speed to find Vegeta and hope he is alright. Android 18 then leads Vegeta on a busy highway where they fight on top of cars and basically blowing up 5 of them. 18 laughs and flies back to their original spot and Vegeta follows back angrily. Vegeta then tries to blast Android 18, while Android 18 dodged it though the big Paper Clip truck behind her got blasted on accident, killing the Paperclip truck driver. Android 18 then head butts Vegeta, knees him hard in the gut, and palm punches him into a side of a cliff. Just then Future Trunks and the gang arrive to see if Vegeta is alright. Although bleeding Vegeta walks out as if everything is okay. Vegeta then refuses the help of his friends. Android 17 then comes and says he should help 18 out a bit. Android 17 also says that he will let Vegeta fight 18 alone but if any of his friends jump in, he will step in as well. Vegeta agrees and the fight continues. 18 punches Vegeta hard in the face. Angrily Vegeta head butts 18 in the gut, fists her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful KI blast blowing up the mountain. Android 18 is okay but she is all ruffled up. 18 then taunts Vegeta and Vegeta attacks. Everyone thinks Vegeta is going to win but just then Piccolo says he cant win for with every attack Vegeta is getting weaker and just then it shows as 18 slams him in the face, hits him in the gut, and punches him into a boulder. Meanwhile Goku is still resting while Yamcha and Chi-Chi continue to wait and hope. Vegeta then tries one more attack the result is he gets kicked in the face and then 18 breaks him arm with one swift kick. Vegeta goes down in pain and Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and rushes to save him. Battles *Vegeta vs. Android 18 Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z